Traum (Dream)
by JnjlenSkinjbir
Summary: {Day 2 of Elfever Week 2015} When Elfman woke up, he found himself alone in his bed. Had last night been just a dream?


**Hey!**

 **Thanks to all the people that have reviewed and fav'ed the story. You're (but now, I am under pressure to make something as good as the first OS…)**

 **The prompt for day 2 was dream. I immediately linked the prompt with a song of Cro (a German singer and rapper), whose title is "Traum" (=dream). Just have a look at the lyrics (or at the translation if you're not familiar with German) and you'll see the song ahd just been made for Elfever! So this OS is inspired by the song, but it's not a songfic!**

 **If you want to listen to the song, while reading:** **watch?v=TdMoVgkeViQ**

 **Oh, and this one is rated M for a reason. If you're not comfortable with adult themes, you may take your leave.**

The sun rays were softly warming Elfman's skin. He blinked a few times before opening definitely his eyes. He stirred, yawned and then looked at the other side of the bed.

His smile faded as soon as he saw the other side was empty. Cold. Even the pillow and the sheet had no lines crossing them. He had sept alone, in abed that seemed to him at each passing night too big for him alone.

His head hit back his own pillow. _Shit_. It all had been a dream. And he had once more dreamt of her. Truth be told, Elfman dreamt of Ever way more often than he would admit. It was often just them being together, and the rest of the world would leave them alone, when they were just enjoying the sunset, or a picnic near a lake hidden in a far, far away forest, or even a kiss (it sounded so much cheesy and cliché, even to his own ears, that he told nobody about his dreams).

Last night's dream was different. Very different from usual. It seemed so real. The feeling of her lips against his, the slight pain when she bit his neck or dug her nails in his back, her hands roaming over his body and stroking each muscle, her mouth kissing all the way down her torso before teasing his manhood, her very taste, the beautiful, exciting sounds she made when his hand, his mouth or his cock reached a very sensitive point. Fuck, and the way she moaned his name. It all seemed so real, and it looked like it was only a trick of his mind. His subconscious, like Lisanna would say, would probably be the culprit.

This woman was driving him insane. He smelt her fragrance in the air, but there was no other concrete trace of her. She had always driven him insane. She was so damn complicated to understand, and always so shrew. She seemed to know him better than he even did, and she took advantage of her knowledge to drive him insane, to send him looks and make some giggles and move so the hem of her dress would go up her tight just a little so he couldn't focus about something else anymore.

He fell in love with her when… Nah, he couldn't just give a date. He just felt like he's been head over heels for her since the very moment he saw her. Until Magnolia's battle, it was probably just a crush, and he just was interested in her looks. Quite honestly, he dared any straight man to say Evergreen wasn't stunning. She had honey, long, curly hair, that shined like gold in the sun and seemed so silky he prevented himself several times to stroke them, just to know how silky it was. Her eyes were always glimmering with mischievousness or haughtiness, he couldn't say. A straight nose and pink, full lips that would often turn into one of her smirks or seductive smiles completed the harmony of her face. She was fit, with all curves in the good places, quite tall, with endless, toned legs; she often wore high heels which enhanced her silhouette (how many did he stayed awake at night, stroking himself vigorously when he thought of her breasts, her beautiful ass or the perfect, creamy skin? How many times had he dreamt of marking her as his?).

Since she asked ( _no_ , he corrected, _she ordered_ ) him to let her be his partner for the S-class exam, he began to be interested in her for other motives than her looks. Ever had a strong character, she wouldn't let him nor anyone step on her foot. She was also pretty clever, way more intelligent than she was, and he stared wide-eyed as she rewrote Fried's runes, or when she came up with this strategic to win over her sister. Even though she didn't show it, she knew she was empathic and understood the others, and would do anything to protect them. Actually, it was after they defeated his sister he began to question himself about the nature of the feelings he harbored towards Evergreen.

As Rustyrose defeated them both, and she had raised towards him her eyes full of tears and said she was sorry, showing she was vulnerable (something he was sure only the Raijins and Luxus had witnessed), Elfman felt like an incapable, he felt unmanly for not being able to protect her partner. Seeing her cry (about him) made his own heart ache like hell. How was he supposed to become an S-mage if he couldn't even protect his partner?

It was possible that she wasn't interested in him. But hell, she was so goddamn beautiful, and so clever, both in a very dangerous way, that Elfman didn't mind this, not at all; quite opposite, it thrilled him and he accepted the challenge, like a man was supposed to.

He wanted so badly to make her his, and not only in his dreams. She was the woman of his life, he knew it, and he would be the happiest man in Fiore and maybe in Earthland if she became finally his, and his only. Too bad she noticed nothing. And damn, she had to be blind or deft to not notice he was head over heels for her. Each time he looked at her, he knew his cheeks were even redder than Erza's hair and whenever he talked to Ever, his voice was one moment deep, and the other it was so high pitched. Not to mention whenever he was near, his heart was pounding so hard he felt it would burst and always wondered how his guildmates couldn't hear his heartbeats.

To sum it up, whenever he was near Ever, his whole body screamed his love for her, a love he never expressed (except in his dreams), for he feared she would reject him, but the only woman of the Thunder tribe heard nothing. A part of him was relieved, because it would save him an unwanted pain, but the other part of him felt deceived and disappointed, because he secretly hoped that she felt the same and would make the first step.

Did she even look at him? Did she even exist? And what if she was just the product of his imagination, his mind making him see the woman of his dreams whereas there was actually no such woman in Fairy Tail, and maybe in the world? He just couldn't ask this to his guild fellows, else they were going to think he was mad and they would send him to a psychologist. He had been there, after Lisanna's "death" and it had been a horrible experience, and he didn't want to reiterate it.

Elfman sighed. He felt so alone, nobody could give him an advice and he could speak of it to no one. Besides, whenever he thought of her (which happened most of time in fact), it was always a head lock and he always ended with a terrible headache. He rolled and glanced at the hour on the sidetable. 7.14 am. There would be nobody at the guild and he just couldn't go to one of his buddies since (the thought made his heart hurt even more) they were probably all with their girlfriend, cuddling and doing more. There was nothing interesting playing in the TV-Lachryma. He didn't feel like doing a manly session of sport or a manly jogging, like he usually did. So the best was to go back to sleep, alone. If he was a little lucky, he would forget this... treacherous dream.

As he rolled on his side, he heard a feminine voice saying in a mocking tone:

„Looks like the sleeping beauty is finally awake."

„Ever!"

He shouted her name as if it was something surrealist, and sounded too much desperate even to his own ears. She was standing in the door's frame, wearing only his blue jacket, the one he wore on the day of Magnolia's Fantasia, with „strong" sewn on the back, and white boxers, one of his pairs. Her outfit allowed him to have a pretty view on her cleavage, her flat stomach and her endless, toned legs. Immediately, he felt his manhood erect. _Oh damn, I will be the luckiest man on Earthland if I get to see this on every morning!_

„Naturally, you won't mind I used the shower. And borrowed one of your underwear. I hate putting on dirty clothes, you know, and your boxers seemed to be freshly washed, so I took one."

 _No. I don't mind at all_ , he thought as she sat on the edge of the bed, drying her hair with a towel, her glasses waiting on top of the bed's table. That was when Elfman noticed Ever had pretty eyes. A deep green, like a dark emerald with a touch of gold in it. He lowered his gaze and realized his vest and his boxers had slipped up from Ever's leg, and he couldn't help but grin. (He had made progress since the previous night. He could barely look at her without blushing)

„See something you like?" she asked, grinning too.

„Everything. I like everything."

He sat up, reaching for her, making sure that she was real, that it wasn't a dream. His fingers touched the white, soft skin, and his lips kissed her shoulders, where the sleeve of his vest had slipped. Ever moaned and the towel dropped. Smiling against her skin, he began to kiss her neck, while his hands were stroking gently her thighs, her stomach. She smelled of his soap, and his shampoo, and it turned him even more on. _Please, don't let this be another dream. Or if it's one, I want to never get up._

„Elfman, I just washed," she whined, as his hands were on her breasts.

„So what? You can have another shower after. _We_ could have another shower, I think there is enough place in my shower. Besides, I would gladly help you to clean yourself," he said against her skin, smirking.

„Just don't complain when all your quest's money will be spent on running water…," she whispered, tugging at his hair and bringing his face closer, so she could kiss him.

"I don't give a fuck about it. I would give away all the money in the world if in exchange I could spend even five minutes with you."

"Oh, someone's gotten suddenly very romantic. Where is gone all the shyness and the cute blushing from yesterday?"

"Aspired by an anima" he replied, and she giggled.

Soon her giggle became a loud moan as he sucked on that spot on her neck and one of his hands went between her thighs, and she tightened her grip in his hair. At the same time, he noticed the mark his lips had left on that very place of her neck. Elfman smiled against her skin.

Now he was sure this wasn't a dream at all.

 **A/N: Yeah, Ever wakes up early. After all, the world belongs to the ones that get up early.**

 **Little game if you wanna play! Found the all hidden (or not-so-hidden) reference to "Traum."**


End file.
